


BH6 Drawings

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, pen on paper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: A collection of all my Big Hero 6 (including Big Hero 6: The Series) drawings.[Tags will be added as I include characters and ships. Each chapter is a new drawing.]





	1. Hiro/Trina: Bot Heart (Pen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drawing I made in late 2018. I still love the little heart I made with the bots!


	2. Hiro/Trina: Kissing (Pen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted March 4th, 2019. I wanted to try kissing. I think it turned out cute!


	3. Gogo: Pose (Pen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted March 13th, 2019. I tried to draw Gogo. Anatomy, shading, and fingers didn't quite go as planned, and I used a LOT of ink, but in some ways it came out better than I thought it would!


	4. Tadashi: Smiling (Pen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted March 20th, 2019. I finally drew a decent Tadashi! I could have done better on the upper body (his armpits are too high), but I'm just happy his head turned out well.


	5. Hiro/Trina: Kiss on the Cheek (Pen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted March 8th, 2019. I wanted to draw the kiss on the cheek scene from The Bot Fighter episode. I'm still getting used to eyes and figuring out a style, but I'm getting better at Hiro!


	6. Hiro/Trina: Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 9th, 2019. After almost a week of playing around with Krita and my Huion, I think I made a decent looking picture! Ironically, Hiro's hair is even harder to draw digitally than on paper. (Honestly, the fact that I can't look down at my hand and what I'm doing while I draw messes me up so much!) I'm still trying to figure out all the tools in Krita, how shading works, and pretty much everything under the sun, but this was fun!


	7. Hiro/Trina: Gendrya-Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 15th, 2019. I'm a Gendrya shipper for Game of Thrones and really liked the Arya/Gendry reunion in season eight! The "m'lady" banter is too cute! I didn't redraw the scene, but I wanted to draw something inspired by it AND draw Hiro/Trina, so this came out. I gave up on the limbs and weapons, but it came out a lot better than I expected!


	8. Hiro/Trina: Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted April 17th, 2019. I wanted to draw an older!Hiro and Trina getting married. It was surprisingly hard to find a good reference for a bridal kimono (well, one of the ones worn after the private ceremony) because of the angles all the pictures I found were in. So I just winged it, and yeah, it doesn't look that great, sorry. :/ But this was fun to draw!
> 
> (I also just realized I missed an opportunity to put rings on them. Dang it.)


	9. Hiro/Trina: Older, on Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 8th, 2019. I drew an older Hiro and Trina on a date because writer's block sucks.


	10. Trina: Fujita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted May 30th, 2019. I drew a Fujita Trina! Since the Fujitas are loosely based on geishas, I took some inspiration from maikos' appearances, since maikos are apprentice geishas and Trina's a little young to be a full-fledged geisha (elements I took include the strip of skin by the hairline, only the lower lip painted red, the eyebrows and eyelids colored with some red, and bigger sleeves on her kimono). This was originally going to have more detail and shading, and I was going to give her a different hair style, but I got lazy. ^^'
> 
> Lazily Drawn Chibi Hiro on the left is infatuated and Lazily Drawn Chibi Obake on the right is wondering what his daughter is doing.


	11. Hiro/Trina: Park Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted June 16th, 2019. Something's up with my pen where it keeps freezing on me, so this didn't come out how I wanted and I got lazy on some details, but I finally drew the OTP kissing (digitally)! (One of these days I should upload non-Hirina art. Eh.)


	12. Hiro: Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted July 4th, 2019. Parts of this picture I'm very happy with (Hiro looks better than usual) and other parts not so much (I tried a new background but got lazy and didn't look up references, hence why it looks meh), but I like it overall! Sometimes I headcanon Hiro as trans or genderfluid, and I was writing a oneshot earlier about him being genderfluid and in a dress, but I got blocked, so I started drawing. I do like how the dress came out! (Though the hand holding up the skirt could be better, I'll admit.) This was fun!


End file.
